Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera (ur. 26 czerwca 1993 w Boca Raton na Florydzie), znana głównie jako Ariana Grande – amerykańska piosenkarka, kompozytorka, aktorka i autorka tekstów piosenek. Grande zaczęła swoją karierę w 2008 roku występując na Brodwayu w musicalu 13 przed pojawieniem się w obsadzie serialu produkcji Nickelodeon, Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo jako Cat Valentine, oraz jego sequelu, Sam i Cat z 2013 roku. Piosenkarka podkładała również głos do różnych ekranizacji animowanych, a także grała role w innych filmach kinowych, czy sztukach teatralnych. Kariera muzyczna artystki rozpoczęła się w 2011 roku po wydaniu oficjalnej ścieżki dźwiękowej, Music from Victorious. We wrześniu 2013 roku wydała ona swój debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany Yours Truly, który uplasował się na miejscu pierwszym listy Billboard 200, natomiast jego główny singel, „The Way” z gościnnym udziałem zmarłego rapera Maca Millera znalazł się w pierwszej dziesiątce Billboard Hot 100, którego wokal Grande został porównany do głosu Mariah Carey. Drugi, studyjny album piosenkarki, My Everything został wydany w sierpniu 2014 roku, który stał się jej drugim albumem numer jeden w Stanach Zjednoczonych oraz znalazł się w Top 10 dwudziestu czterech krajowych list. Wraz z głównym singlem, „Problem” z gościnnym wokalem od Iggy Azalei i innymi utworami, znajdowała się ona nieustannie w Top 10 Hot 100 przez 34 tygodnie oraz miała najwięcej singli będących w pierwszej dziesiątce listy w 2014 roku niż inni artyści. W 2015 roku Grande wyruszyła w swoją pierwszą, światową trasę koncertową nazwaną The Honeymoon Tour, aby promować drugi krążek, który dochód z niej wyniósł ponad 41,8 mln dolarów, oraz miał miejsce od lutego do października tego samego roku wraz z 88 koncertami. W maju 2016 roku, wokalistka wydała swój trzeci album studyjny, Dangerous Woman, który w przeciwieństwie do dwóch poprzednich płyt znalazł się na miejscu drugim listy Billboard 200. Główny, tytułowy singel promujący krążek uplasował się na miejscu ósmym listy Billboard Hot 100, po czym Grande stała się jedyną artystką w historii, której trzy główne single znalazły się w jej pierwszej dziesiątce. Rok później artystka wyruszyła w swoje drugie, światowe tournée zwane Dangerous Woman Tour mające jego niezwłoczne przerwanie ze względu na atak terrorystyczny po jednym z koncertów piosenkarki w Manchesterze. Dwa tygodnie później Grande została gospodarzem własnego koncertu charytatywnego, One Love Manchester, którego celem było zebranie pieniędzy dla ofiar zamachu. W bieżącym roku po czteromiesięcznej przerwie, wokalistka wydała 20 kwietnia główny singel, „No Tears Left To Cry”, który promuje czwarty, studyjny album, Sweetener, wypuszczony w sierpniu br. Nagranie zadebiutowało w pierwszej trójce Hot 100, i zostało ono najwyżej notowanym głównym singlem Grande w USA, zaraz po „Problem”. Krążek ten stał się trzecim materiałem artystki, który objął szczyt listy najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Osiągnął też sukces komercyjny w takich krajach, jak Wielka Brytania, Polska, Szkocja, Irlandia, Australia, czy Kanada. Do czerwca 2017 roku, teledyski Grande zostały odtworzone więcej niż 8 miliarda razy w serwisie VEVO. Artystka jest laureatką trzech statuetek American Music Awards, MTV Europe Music Awards, jednej nagrody MTV Video Music Awards, a także czterech nominacji do prestiżowych nagród Grammy, jej wszystkie trzy albumy zostały pokryte platyną, czy też multiplatyną przez Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Piosenkarka uczestniczy również w dowolnych akcjach charytatywnych, oraz ma dużą ilość obserwujących na różnych portalach społecznościowych. Pod koniec 2016 roku, artystka znalazła się na liście 100 najbardziej wpływowych osób na świecie magazynu Time. W 2018 została ogłoszoną najbardziej wpływową kobietą roku przez magazyn Bilboard Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Ariana Grande-Butera urodziła się jako drugie dziecko Joan Grande, prezes firmy Hose-McCann Communications, i jej byłego męża Edwarda Butera, projektanta graficznego. Jej imię inspirowane jest jedną z bohaterek serialu animowanego Kot Feliks, księżniczką Orianą. Starszy przyrodni brat Ariany, Frankie James Grande, jest aktorem, tancerzem i producentem. Ariana ma włoskie korzenie, jest pół-Sycylijką i pół-Abruzyjką. Grande dorastała na Florydzie. Jako nastolatka brała udział w zajęciach teatralnych oraz uczęszczała do Pine Crest School i North Broward Preparatory School we Florydzie. W 2003 roku została współzałożycielką grupy Kids Who Care, która w 2007 roku zebrała ponad pół miliona dolarów na cele dobroczynne. Kariera 2008–12: Początki kariery, Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo Grande zaczęła karierę muzyczną w wieku ośmiu lat, występowała m.in. w Filharmonii Południowej Florydy. Jej pierwszym występem telewizyjnym był występ przed meczem drużyny Florida Panthers gdzie zaśpiewała amerykański hymn „The Star-Spangled Banner”. W tym czasie występowała także kilkukrotnie w nowojorskim klubie jazzowym Birdland. W 2008 roku zagrała w wystawianym na Broadwayu musicalu 13, wcielając się w rolę Charlotte, za którą otrzymała w wieku 15 lat Nagrodę Stowarzyszenia Krajowych Teatrów Młodzieżowych (ang. National Youth Theatre Association Award). Kiedy dołączyła do obsady spektaklu, porzuciła naukę w liceum, miała wówczas zajęcia prywatne z nauczycielami. W 2009 roku wygrała casting do serialu młodzieżowego Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (ang. Victorious) w telewizji Nickelodeon, gdzie wcieliła się w rolę Cat Valentine, rudowłosą, łatwą do zachwycenia uczennice Hollywood Arts. Nagrania sitcomu rozpoczęto 5 października 2009 roku, pierwszy odcinek miał swoją premierę 27 marca 2010 roku. Na potrzeby produkcji Grande przefarbowała swoje czarne włosy na czerwono. Od 2009 Grande jest członkiem grupy Broadway in South Africa, dzięki czemu rokrocznie występuje w Afryce Południowej ucząc dzieci muzyki i tańca. W 2010 roku Grande zagrała postać Miriam w musicalu Cuba Libre, który napisał i wyprodukował Desmond Child. W kolejnym roku użyczyła głosu postaci księżniczki Diaspro w serialu animowanym Klub Winx. Podczas szóstego sezonu serialu zastąpiła ją Cassandra Morris. Po nakręceniu pierwszego sezonu serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo Grande postanowiła skupić się na karierze wokalnej. W sierpniu 2010 roku zaczęła pracować nad materiałem na swoją debiutancką płytę. W sierpniu kolejnego roku wystąpiła w inscenizacji serialu – Victorious: Music from the Hit TV Show, i podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Universal Republic Records. W grudniu ukazał się jej debiutancki singiel – „Put Your Hearts Up”. W czerwcu 2012 roku ukazał się album ze ścieżką dźwiękową serialu Victorious 2.0. W lecie 2012 roku wzięła udział w dziecięcym teleturnieju Figure it Out produkowanym przez Nickelodeon. Tam występowała również Jennette McCurdy. W sierpniu 2012 roku Grande ogłosiła zakończenie pracy nad serialem Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo ''gdzie pod koniec serii skłóciła się z Victorią Justice. Podczas prezentacji jesiennej ramówki stacji Nickelodeon Stowarzyszenie Krytyków Telewizyjnych poinformowało o powstaniu sitcomu z udziałem Grande i Jennette McCurdy – ''Sam i Cat, będącego połączeniem przygód bohaterek seriali Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (Grande) i iCarly (McCurdy). Produkcją zajął się Dan Schneider, który również był producentem Victorii znaczy zwycięstwo. Prace nad produkcją rozpoczęły się pod koniec listopada, pierwszy odcinek wyemitowano 8 czerwca 2013 roku. Z powodu rozwijającej się kariery muzycznej Grande oraz pomiędzy kłótni z Arianą i Jennette McCurdy, po pierwszym sezonie zakończono kręcenie serialu. W listopadzie 2012 roku ukazała się trzecia część ścieżki dźwiękowej serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo – Victorious 3.0. W grudniu tego samego roku Grande nawiązała współpracę z brytyjskim wokalistą Miką, z którym nagrała singiel „Popular Song”. W tym samym czasie zagrała Królewnę Śnieżkę w pantomimie Święta Królewny Śnieżki wystawianej w Pasadena Playhous. 2013: Yours Truly W czerwcu 2013 roku Grande zakończyła trzymiesięczną pracę nad swoim debiutanckim albumem studyjnym, zatytułowanym Yours Truly (pierwotnie: Daydreamin’), który ukazał się 30 sierpnia tego samego roku. Inspiracją albumu byli artyści tacy jak: Amy Winehouse, Mariah Carey i Imogen Heap. Tydzień po premierze płyta zadebiutowała na szczycie amerykańskiej listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów według magazynu „Billboard” z wynikiem 138 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Wokalistka została tym samym pierwszą artystką od trzech lat, która tego dokonała (wcześniej na pierwszym miejscu listy zadebiutowała Kesha z płytą Animal ze stycznia 2010 roku), a także piętnastą artystką w historii. Pierwszy singiel z albumu, „The Way”, został nagrany we współpracy z raperem Mac Millerem i trafił na pierwsze miejsce amerykańskiej listy ''Billboard Hot 100'', spędzając łącznie 29 tygodni w notowaniu oraz 219 000 sprzedanych egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Natomiast drugi singiel z albumu „Baby I” osiągnął 29. miejsce na amerykańskich listach przebojów. Grande została posądzona przez wytwórnię Minder Music o skopiowanie zwrotki What we gotta do right here is go back, back in time z utworu „Troglodyte (Cave Man)” zespołu The Jimmy Castor Bunch z 1972 roku. Pozostałymi singlami z krążka zostały piosenki „Baby I” i „Right There”, w którym gościnnie wystąpił Big Sean. Po premierze płyty magazyn Billboard uznał wokalistkę za Najgorętszą muzyczną małolatę 2013 roku (ang. Music’s Hottest Minors 2013) w rankingu uwzględniającym najpopularniejszych muzyków poniżej 21 roku życia. ' W 2013 roku Grande wcieliła się w rolę Amandy Benson w filmie dla dzieci ''Swindle (''pol. Szwindel) który miał premierę 24 sierpnia 2013 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, będącego filmową adaptacją noweli o tym samym tytule. Obok Ariany w produkcji zagrała Jennette McCurdy, z którą wokalistka również zagrała w serialu ''Sam i Cat. W sierpniu Grande wystąpiła podczas trzech koncertów Justina Biebera w ramach jego trasy koncertowej, zatytułowanej Believe Tour, oraz ogłosiła plany dotyczące swojej trasy – The Listening Sessions. Podczas ceremonii wręczenia Amerykańskich Nagród Muzycznych wokalistka otrzymała statuetkę w kategorii Debiutant roku, tego samego dnia była także najczęściej wspominaną artystką na Twitterze. W trakcie gali Grande wykonała swój singiel „The Way” oraz utwór „Tattooed Heart”, za którego wykonanie otrzymała pozytywne recenzje dot. warunków wokalnych m.in. od Kelly Clarkson czy Lady Gagi. W grudniu wokalistka wydała swój pierwszy świąteczny minialbum zatytułowany Christmas Kisses. Miesiąc później potwierdziła pogłoski dotyczące rozpoczęcia pracy nad drugą płytą studyjną, nad którą pracowała z wokalistą Ryanem Tedderem i producentem Benny’m Blanco. W lipcu 2013 roku, potwierdziła trasę koncertową „The Listening Sessions” na Twitterze. Pod koniec 2013 roku, Ariana Grande użyczyła gościnnie głos w odcinku Family Guy „Mom’s the Word” jako włoska córka mieszkająca obok Griffinów, odcinek ten ukazał się w marcu, 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W marcu 2014 roku Grande otrzymała propozycję zaśpiewania w trakcie koncertu Women of Soul: In Performance at the White House, organizowanego w Białym Domu. Miesiąc później prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, Barack Obama, oraz jego żona, Michelle Obama, zaproponowali jej występ podczas koncertu organizowanego z okazji świąt wielkanocnych. W tym samym roku otrzymała także statuetkę Przełomowego artysty roku podczas ceremonii wręczenia Nagród Biznesu Muzycznego, jak i wygrała nominacje w Kids Choice Awards 2014 jako najlepsza aktorka telewizyjna. 2014-15: My Everything W styczniu 2014 roku Grande zaczęła pracować nad swoim drugim studyjnym albumem. W tym samym miesiącu otrzymała statuetkę w kategorii Ulubiony przełomowy artysta roku na People's Choice Awards 2014. W marcu zaśpiewała na koncercie Women of Soul: In Performance at the White House, zorganizowanym w Białym Domu. W tym samym miesiącu Barack i Michelle Obamowie zaprosili ją ponownie, tym razem do występu na wielkanocnym evencie Easter Egg Roll. Pod koniec sierpnia premierę miał drugi długogrający album studyjny Grande, zatytułowany My Everything. Główny singiel z płyty, „Problem”, został nagrany przy gościnnym udziale Iggy Azalei. Utwór zadebiutował na trzecim miejscu amerykańskiej listy przebojów oraz na pierwszym miejscu notowania w Wielkiej Brytanii. Drugim utworem promującym płytę została piosenka „Break Free”, którą wyprodukował Zedd. Wokalistka zaprezentowała utwór premierowo 2 lipca podczas specjalnego odcinka programu Total Request Live – Total Ariana Live, który został jednorazowo reaktywowany po sześciu latach przerwy. Piosenka dotarła do czwartego miejsca amerykańskiej listy przebojów oraz na szczyt notowania Hot Dance/Electronic Songs. W lipcu Grande wraz z Nicki Minaj pojawiła się gościnnie w singlu „Bang Bang” z trzeciej płyty studyjnej Jessie J, zatytułowanej Sweet Talker. Utwór dotarł do pierwszej dziesiątki zestawienia w Stanach Zjednoczonych, dzięki czemu Grande została drugą w historii artystką (po brytyjskiej wokalistce Adele), której trzy piosenki pojawiły się w jednym tygodniu w pierwszej dziesiątce amerykańskiej listy przebojów. We wrześniu tego samego roku, utwór stał na 3. miejscu na liście Top 100 Charts. Później ukazała się piosenka „Love Me Harder” z udziałem The Weeknd, której kawałek Ariana ujawniła trochę wcześniej na Instagramie. Utwór ten należy również do albumu My Everything. Dokładna data wydania to 20 sierpień 2014, piosenka wylądowała w pierwszym tygodniu na 79 miejscu listy Hot 100. W październiku Grande anulowała koncert w Hiszpanii z powodu zagrożenia zarażeniem wirusem eboli. W tym samym miesiącu grupa muzyczna Major Lazer zapowiedziała na Twitterze nowy singiel „All My Love” z gościnnym udziałem wokalistki. W listopadzie Grande zostanie nagrodzona nagrodą Bambi w kategorii Debiutant podczas ceremonii wręczenia statuetek w Berlinie. Jesienią 2014 roku Grande skomponowała piosenkę „All My Love” wykorzystaną w oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Igrzyska śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 1. W grudniu wystąpiła gościnnie na pokazie Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. 2016-2017: Dangerous Woman We wrześniu 2014 roku Grande zaczęła pracę nad swoim kolejnym albumem, który nosi tytuł Dangerous Woman (początkowo Moonlight). Pod koniec października 2015 roku piosenkarka udostępniła piosenkę „Focus”, która początkowo miała być głównym singlem z płyty, lecz oficjalnie usunięto ją z podstawowej wersji albumu. Piosenka znalazła się na japońskiej wersji Dangerous Woman. Również tego samego miesiąca wraz z Andreą Bocellim wydała piosenkę „E piu ti penso” na jego album Cinema, piosenkarka śpiewa tam po włosku. 18 grudnia wydała swój drugi świąteczny minialbum zatytułowany Christmas & Chill. W listopadzie 2015 roku wygrała jedną z dwóch nominacji na American Music Awards. 22 stycznia 2016 roku piosenkarka ogłosiła, że zakończyła prace nad trzecim albumem. W styczniu 2016 wprowadziła swoją linię kosmetyków do katalogu firmy MAC Cosmetics. Pieniądze ze sprzedaży będą przekazywane na leczenie osób chorych na AIDS. 24 lutego 2016 Grande założyła specjalną stronę, na której ukazywały się informacje na temat albumu. Za pomocą tej strony ogłosiła, że 12 marca 2016 roku wystąpi w programie Saturday Night Live i zaprezentuje tam dwie piosenki z albumu: tytułową „Dangerous Woman” oraz „Be Alright”. Parę dni później artystka potwierdziła, że na standardowej wersji albumu będzie 11 piosenek i więcej na innych (deluxe, target, japońskiej itd.). Na albumie mają się znaleźć cztery kolaboracje (z Lil'em Waynem, Macy Gray, Nicki Minaj oraz z Future). 1 marca potwierdzono, że to piosenka „Dangerous Woman” będzie głównym singlem z albumu i ukaże się 11 marca. 3 marca na oficjalnej stronie albumu rozpoczęło się odliczanie do premiery piosenki. Dwa dni później Grande potwierdziła, że album ukaże się w przedsprzedaży 11 marca – w dniu ukazania się singla „Dangerous Woman”, a w oficjalnej sprzedaży – 20 maja 2016 roku. Piosenka „Be Alright” została singlem promocyjnym z albumu. Utwór „Into You”, wyprodukowany przez Maxa Martina, został drugim singlem albumu. Trzecim singlem z albumu została kolaboracja „Side To Side” wraz z Nicki Minaj. Album Dangerous Woman w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedaży został sprzedany w nakładzie ponad 175 tys. egzemplarzy. Album promowała trasa Dangerous Woman Tour, która rozpoczęła się na początku 2017 roku. 2 stycznia piosenkarka podjęła współpracę z firmą Square Enix nad wprowadzeniem do gry komputerowej Final Fantasy Brave Exvius jej własnej postaci – Dangerous Ariana. Wygląd postaci dopasowany jest do okładki najnowszej płyty wokalistki. 19 stycznia w grze pojawiło się wydarzenie związane z artystką i jej trasą koncertową, które zakończyło się 2 lutego. 14 kwietnia pojawiło się ono znowu, ze względu na konkurs zorganizowany przez samą Arianę oraz wydawców gry. Polegał na zrobieniu zdjęcia podczas gry, które ukazywać miało walkę z bossem i wysłaniu go do organizatorów poprzez ich oficjalną stronę na Facebooku. Następnie losowano dwóch zwycięzców. Zostali oni nagrodzeni biletami na koncert Ariany Grande. Konkurs i wydarzenie trwały do 21 kwietnia. 8 lipca w Paryżu, na festiwalu z okazji pierwszej rocznicy wydania Final Fantasy Brave Exvius na świecie, a za razem 30. rocznicy powstania całej serii gier, ogłoszono kolejną współpracę z wokalistką. 22 maja 2017 roku, tuż po zakończeniu koncertu Ariany Grande w hali Manchester Arena, doszło do zamachu terrorystycznego, w wyniku którego zginęło ponad 22 osób, a ponad 59 zostało rannych. 4 czerwca odbyła się akcja charytatywna zorganizowana przez piosenkarkę, mająca na celu pomoc ofiarom zamachu i ich rodzinom. Podczas całej imprezy z samych wpłat SMS-owych i wpłat internetowych zebrano ok. 2 miliony funtów. Oznacza to, że na konto We Love Manchester Emergency Fund od tragicznych ataków wpłynęło w sumie 10 milionów funtów. Dzięki sukcesowi One Love Manchester, wokalistka wydała singiel charytatywny, a zarazem cover utworu Judy Garland z filmu Czarnoksiężnik z Oz, „Somewhere Over the Rainbow” 6 czerwca 2017 roku na każdej platformie muzycznej. 2018: Sweetener W Nowy Rok Grande dodała na swoje konto w serwisie Instagram urywek nowego utworu, który spekulował znajdowanie się na czwartym krążku wokalistki. Do niego dodała opis „do zobaczenia za rok”. Po tejże sytuacji artystka wzięła przerwę od korzystania z portali społecznościowych na cztery miesiące. Od początku kwietnia bieżącego roku wizażyści, makijażyści, czy inne osoby znajdujące się w ekipie piosenkarki dodawali w mediach zdjęcia nosząc bluzy z tajemniczym napisem, świadczącym o powrocie Grande do przemysłu muzycznego. Magazyn Hits Daily Double napisał także na swojej stronie artykuł o wcześniejszej premierze nowego projektu artystki. Po kilku dniach w nocy z 17 na 18 kwietnia 2018 roku, wokalistka wysłała na swoje konto na Twitterze trzy wpisy. W jednym z nich ostatecznie potwierdziła o oficjalnej nazwie i dacie nowego singla. "No Tears Left To Cry", główny singel pochodzący jeszcze z wcześniej niewydanej nadchodzącej płyty piosenkarki został wydany 20 kwietnia wraz z oficjalnym teledyskiem w serwisie VEVO, którego liczba wyświetleń wynosi do dziś 556 mln. Nagranie zadebiutowało na pozycji trzeciej prestiżowego notowania Billboard Hot 100, co uczyniło Grande pierwszą artystką w historii, której główne single z pierwszych czterech krążków dotarły do jej pierwszej dziesiątki. 1 maja w kolejnym odcinku talk-show Jimmy'ego Fallona wokalistka ujawniła nazwę swojego czwartego albumu studyjnego, Sweetener, którego oficjalna przedsprzedaż ruszyła 20 czerwca wraz z wypuszczeniem singla promocyjnego, "The Light Is Coming" z gościnnym wokalem od Nicki Minaj. Kilka dni później Grande znalazła się na okładce kolejnego numeru magazynu Elle, a także drugi singel, promujący płytę, "God Is a Woman" ujrzał światło dzienne 13 lipca, który początkowo okupował miejsce jedenaste na Hot 100. 17 sierpnia krążek Sweetener miał swoją oficjalną premierę na całym świecie, debiutując na miejscu pierwszym w ponad 93 krajowych listach serwisu iTunes, oraz tydzień później w 18 rankingach albumów, w tym również w Polsce, gdzie stał się pierwszym projektem Grande, który objął szczyt OLiS, czy odpowiednio trzecim i drugim na Billboard 200 i UK Albums Chart. 20 sierpnia Grande wystąpiła na gali MTV Video Music Awards 2018 wraz ze swoim singlem "God Is a Woman", gdzie też wygrała swoją pierwszą od czterech lat statuetkę w kategorii Najlepszy teledysk popowy za "No Tears Left to Cry". Dla lepszej promocji płyty artystka wyruszyła w małą turę koncertów pod nazwą The Sweetener Sessions, która miała miejsce w Nowym Jorku, Chicago, Los Angeles, a także w Londynie. W stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii miała też ona zaszczyt nagrać materiał do swojego specjalnego programu emitowanego przez kanał BBC One, Ariana Grande at BBC. Wizerunek Głos Ariana Grande jest sopranem, jej głos osiąga również najwyższe tony rejestru gwizdkowego. Religia Grande dorastała w wierze rzymskokatolickiej, którą jednak porzuciła po tym, jak jej brat zadeklarował się jako gej. Swoją decyzję tłumaczyła krytyką homoseksualizmu przez Kościół katolicki. Następnie prezentowała się jako wyznawczyni Kabały. Życie prywatne W 2011 roku umawiała się z Grahamem Phillipsem, a następnie z Jordanem Viscomi. Od sierpnia 2012 do lipca 2013 roku spotykała się z Jai Brooksem, jednym z członków australijskiej grupy The Janoskians. Po rozstaniu para ponownie się zeszła, rozstając się ostatecznie w 2014 roku po trzech miesiącach związku. Niedługo później Grande zaczęła spotykać się z raperem Big Seanem, co potwierdziła 13 października 2014 roku. Para rozstała się w kwietniu 2015 roku. Niedługo później Grande zaczęła spotykać się z tancerzem Rickym Alvarezem. Od sierpnia 2016 roku była związana z amerykańskim raperem Mac Millerem. W maju 2018 roku oficjalnie potwierdziła plotki o rozstaniu z Millerem, ale powiedziała, że pozostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Od czerwca bieżącego roku wokalistka zaczęła spotykać się z członkiem obsady programu Saturday Night Live, Petem Davidsonem. 11 czerwca zostało potwierdzone, że artystka po raz pierwszy zaręczyła się z aktorem. W październiku 2018 para zerwała zaręczyny, ogłaszając rozstanie. Od 2013 roku Grande mieszka w Los Angeles. W tym samym roku została weganką. Ma 8 psów (Coco, Toulouse, Ophelia, Strauss, Sirius, Cinnamon, Lafayette, Pignoli). Ariana posiada na swoim ciele 14 tatuaży. Mierzy 1,53 m i waży około 55 kilogramów. Ariana Grande jest 27. najpopularniejszą osobą na portalu Twitter, gdzie ma ponad 50 milionów fanów. Jej fandom oficjalnie nazywa się Arianators, ale sama nazywa swoich fanów Honeybabies. W styczniu 2014 roku Grande udzieliła wywiadu, w którym przyznała, że rola Cat Valentine w serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo zniszczyła jej włosy z powodu farbowania, przez co zaczęła coraz częściej spinać swoje włosy w kucyk. Na potrzeby realizacji serialu Sam i Cat nosiła perukę. W innej rozmowie zdradziła, że nie lubi patrzeć na swoje zdjęcia z przeszłości, ponieważ wstydzi się wyglądu sprzed lat. Trasy koncertowe * The Listening Sessions (USA, 13 sierpnia – 22 września 2013) * The Honeymoon Tour (2015) * Dangerous Woman Tour (2017) * 22 maja 2017, tuż po koncercie Grande na terenie Manchester Arena w Manchesterze w wyniku zamachu doszło do eksplozji, która spowodowała 23 ofiary śmiertelne, rannych zostało ponad 59 osób. Dyskografia Albumy studyjne * Yours Truly (2013) * My Everything (2014) * Dangerous Woman (2016) * Sweetener (2018) * Thank U, Next (2018) Minialbumy (EP) * Christmas Kisses (2013) * Christmas & Chill (2015) Filmografia Telewizja Film Broadway * 2008: 13 – jako Charlotte * 2012: Cuba Libre – jako Miriam * 2012: A Snow White Christmas – jako Królewna Śnieżka Nagrody i nominacje Zobacz też *Katarzyna Popowska *Marek Kaliszuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji